Forced Love
by 3- YaOi o-O
Summary: LAVI X ALLEN, what happens when your bored


Note: I do not own this manga i just made this story, btw this is my first ever post so hope you enjoy!  
~Lavi x Allen~

~I'm so bored~, the red haired bookman thought to himself,"I wish there was something to do".Suddenly a silver haired boy with a particular smile, came through the door saying,  
"Hey Lavi, I am really bored, now the Kanda has gone on his mission,and also now that lenalee is going out with that bastard Tyki!"  
The red haired bookman thought to himself, at least somebody understands, but I think i can take advantage of this situation!  
In a cunning voice he said back to the silver haired boy, "Heyyy, Allen I have an idea, why don't we have some fun!"  
Allen confused said back to him, "You mean like play cards?"  
Lavi chuckled to himself and said, "Yes, thats what i mean, but if i win you do what i say,and if you win you do what i say!"  
Allen aanswered back, "Ok, it's ONNNN!" Lavi starts to shuffle the cards (which he got from his draw), and begind to hand them out, Allen only now realises what Lavi has said, "Wait a minute Lavi, you just said that if you or i win then i will still have to do what you say!"  
Lavi answers back with a smile smacked across his face, "Yeah, I know that, but its to late now you already have agreed!"  
Allen confused, "Bu-tha-is-"  
LAvi put's his finger to Allen's lips and shhh's him.  
They play the match in complete silence, the winner has been revealed, obviously Allen has won, Lavi smiles and says sarcastically, "Allen, it looks like i have lost! Now you are mine!"  
Allen confused, "Lavi wha-"  
Lavi pushes him on the floor, "Now only open your mouth unless i instruct you to, or if you cant hold back!"  
Allen keeps his mouth shut, scared of what is going to happen!

Lavi starts to lick Allens ear trailing down to his mouth slowly (Allen stuggles, Lavi just hold him by his hands), then he reaches into his mouth harshly sticking his tongue into the boys mouth getting to every corner into his mouth, until Allen pushes him away.  
"Lavi? What are you doing?" The boy says flustered,  
"I am giving you enjoy meant as i can see from how hot you are and," pointing down at the tent shape in his trousers, "how aroused you are"  
Allen blushes, and quickly looks away from Lavi, who smiles and puts his tongue back into his mouth again. He roughly and deeply kissed him only opening his mouth when Allen looked like he needed air. He forcefully ripped of allen cloak and shirt,  
and stared down at the boys puny body, he whispered into his ear, "You have such a beautiful body", Allen blushed even more he was before but helplessly tried to fight back, struggling on the floor while saying, "Lavi stop this, i am not gay!"  
Lavi silently laughed to himself, and picked up Allen (in a bridal way), and carried him to his bed, licking his lips he asked Allen, "I, dont, care", Alle just groaned back as a response and once again Lavi opened his shirt and, in one hand stared rubbing one of his nipples, while flicking his tongue back and forth accross his nipple. Trying to hold back Allen let out a groan, Lavi smiles and harshly bites onto the boys nipple, Allen screams out, "Laviiii, pleaseee, stopppppppp" Lavi put his hand over Allens mouth, Allen struggled but quickly gave up, dribble was finding its way out of Allens mouth, Lavi grinned.

Lavi whispered to the boy, "Now your ready", He took his bandana off his forehead and rapped Allens hands around the bed, he pulled down Allens trousers and underwear in one go, and looked at the length of the erection which had taken place, he was amazed that it had any length at all! The boy was all flurished and that just turned him on!

He quickly hurried other to his draw and took out to mechanisms, a hole(y) ball with straps, and a electronic ball on a string, he tied the hole(y) ball with straps around Allens head (the ball going into his mouth), and he turned the 2nd mechanism on (it started vibrating), Allen looked at it with eyes to say, ~what are you going to do with that~, Lavi answered his question and said, "Well, i'm gonna stick it up there" he touched Allen's anus, Allen twitched. Allen shook his head to say, ~No!~, Lavi just looked at him and said, "It's going in!".  
He plopped the vibrator in his anus and Allen wailed, sceaming to get it out, Lavi just teased him by licking the tip of his penis. Allen started twitching and his moans got louder and louder, but Lavi just teased him more, then suddenly tears began to fall down his face, but Lavi would not stop instead he got angry and grabbed him by his hair and said (with a menacing look on his face), "Shut up and stop crying, you think that your stupid wails will stop me", Allen still cried but instead of crying out of pain, he was crying out of fear!

Lavi raised the level of the vibrator to full blast, Allen wailed and screamed more and the tears streamed down even more than before, a liquid was coming out of Allen ass, Lavi had a grin on his face, but it wasn't his normal grin. it was more sinister than normal, which scared Allen, Lavi just touched his ass and lick the liquid that came out and said, "lets see if more come out if i give you a blow job?", Allen shook his head and moaned, but Lavi just shot piercing eyes at him, Allen was confused, why would Lavi do this to him? Lavi held Allen penis and put it in his mouth and started licking it up and down, and then he put it in his mouth in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down to get the full length of his penis each time,  
even more dribble was pouring out of Allens mouth starting to choke him. Everytime Lavi bobbed forward allens back would arch up on it's own. Allen didn't know what his body was doing! Why was it responding to Lavi?  
Allen was suddenly getting this feeling in his penis, he wasn't sure what this feeling was but it was something, his back arched up and he suddenly released a white thick liquid out of is penis into Lavi's mouth.

Lavi took the penis out of his mouth and said, "You naughty naughty boy! You weren't supposed to cum in me, you were just supposed to get wet, but, it seems you did both, and you stopped crying!"  
Allen didn't notice that he had stopped, but, he had!  
Lavi spoke again, "don't think it' over because, we're just getting started!" he un-tied the hole(y) ball from his mouth (salyva,  
came rushing out his mouth and he started breathing normally again. Lavi pulled out the mechanical device from his anus, and untied him from the bed, Allen tried to rush for the door but Lavi was much faster and stronger for hom and just held him onto the bed (ferociously) and said, "Where the fuck do you think your going? (Pause) Now for trying to get away, i'm going to have to punish you!"

Allen pleading, "Please dont do anything Lavi, why are you doing this to m-" SLAP, Lavi slapped Allen accross his face, once again Allen sub-conciously started to cry, repeating "why Lavi, why?"  
Lavi hugged him and said , "I'm sorry Allen that you were the unluckly one who i fell in love with but, i can't controll myslef, and i won't control myslef!" Lavi turned Allen onto his back, "Allen, your a virgin aren't you? this may hurt so i would advise you to grab onto soemthing!", Lavi took of his clothes and started rubbing his penis, Allen was amazed at how big his was compared to his, and it started turning him on! ~What's wrong with me?~ Allen thougt to himself, ~i can't be falling for this guy~ Then suddenly there was a pain coming from his ass, ~It hurts! It really hurts~, Lavi said to Allen, "Your really tight! loosen up just a little bit." Allen screamed back, "LAVIIIIIIII CANT IT HURTS! LAVI STOP, PLEASE STOP, LAVIIIIIIIIIII" It got in, Lavi got Allen to sit up,  
as if he were sitting on his lap, "lavi, it hurts so much lavi!" Lavi slowly laid them both down, and did a up and down motion gripping onto Allens shouders while Allen gripped onto the bed, both of there sweaty bodies rubbing on top of eacother, Allen wailed each time Lavi came in and out of his body, Lavi's motions were both getting faster, and Lavi started getting cheeky and started rubbing Allens penis, Allen cried out, "Lavi, faster, LAVI, lavi, lavi, lavi, my cock is tingling", Lavi looked at him in amazement, "your about to cum already, ok hold it just a little more" Lavi pumped harder into him hitting his G-spot evertime, they both arched there backs and screamed out eachothers names, and a thick white liquid came out of there penis', Lavi removed his penis from inside Allen and the white fluid poured out from inside him, they both collapsed on ti the bed and Lavi whispered into Allens ear, "I love you, will you be my boyfriend?", Allen turned arounnd and gracefully kissed him and said sweetly,  
"Yes, i can see that you have painful memories and, i want to create more loving memories!" they kissed eachother more deeply.

Then suddenly the door swung open, a samurai japanese person stood at the door, shocked at what he had seen, Alllen embaressed blushed bright pink, Lavi laughed and said to the samurai, "Hey Yuu, this is my boyfriend Allen, we are dne now and,  
you can have your room back but, you may wanna clean your sheets it got a bit hectic in here!"  
The samurai, took out his sword and pissed said, "BASTARD DONT USE MY ROOM FOR YOUR SHIT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! MUGEN!"

~END~ 


End file.
